


It Happened One Night

by Dae



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Getting Together, Humor, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Neighbors, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, Sexual Experimentation, Slice of Life, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dae/pseuds/Dae
Summary: Naruto couldn't stop thinking about the hot neighbor next door. It helped that the emotionally-stunted bastard was terrible at getting his infant daughter to stop crying, because it gave Naruto the "in" he sorely needed. Naruto might've considered himself a sort of knight in shining armor if he hadn't managed to screw it all up in one night of stupid decisions...
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 28
Kudos: 546





	It Happened One Night

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... please... don't kill me. I know I am a piece of shit, but I really couldn't help myself. So, allow me to hide behind a rock and ignore the fact that I'm posting a smutty one-shot instead of updating the several fics that have been waiting on new chapters for almost a year. And maybe you won't hate me so much after you read this story... or maybe you will...hope y'all enjoy .__.

_It’s two in the fucking morning…_

Naruto couldn’t help repeating it in his head as he was awoken by the incessant knocking on his door. He knew who would be there, and though a very small inner-Naruto was tap-dancing in the back of his head at this opportunity to see the gorgeous bastard from apartment 21, the sleepier, bigger part of him was damming the bastard to hell for not respecting Naruto’s need for a proper night of sleep.

* * *

He’d just moved into this complex barely a month ago. It didn’t take him long to notice the tall, lean man with his well-fit body and hips to fucking die for next door. Didn’t help that he was just so… pretty.

Naruto had come from the grocery store, holding his 3-year-old son’s hand with one and a bag of that night’s dinner in the other. He’d just finished unpacking most of their boxes and thought it was about time to stop feeding his kid junk food and actually cook a decent meal.

And then he’d seen him, Sasuke Uchiha, eyes pinched and narrowed, brow folded with worry as he held a crying baby in his arms. He was rocking her, looking like he was preparing to take them somewhere and had gotten momentarily distracted by his door when his baby started wailing.

Naruto should have left it alone. But, as things usually turned out for the over-eager blonde, he allowed his dick to do the talking. Hell, a little bonding with the hot neighbor never hurt anyone.

So, he sat the grocery bag in front of the door and pulled his son, Boruto, along towards the stranger.

“Hey,” he’d said, sounding overly cheery, but cautious, as he raised his voice to reach mister dark-and-mysterious over the baby’s cries.

Then those dark eyes hit him, and Naruto knew he was a goner. Even as they raked up and down Naruto as if he were some sort of vermin, or creep there to steal away what Naruto could now see was his very agitated little girl, Naruto thought this man might be the most breathtaking being on this planet.

He held her closer to his chest, protecting her from the strange blonde man until he knew Naruto wasn’t a danger. He snapped, “What?”

Naruto raised his free hand, hoping to disarm the man, and said, “Need some help?”

The man, who hadn’t introduced himself as ‘Sasuke’ until a week later, glared at him with even more intensity. “I’m fine, thanks,” was his stiff reply.

Naruto’s mouth tugged into a smile, but he forced himself not to let the amusement bubbling in his gut to surface. He didn’t want to seem like he was laughing at Sasuke, but this looked about the furthest thing from _fine_ Naruto could imagine. “You sure? I have experience,” Naruto nodded towards Boruto, who promptly hid behind his leg when Sasuke’s eyes darted in his direction. They slid back up to Naruto’s after a moment, then to his daughter.

With a long sigh and a sag of his shoulders, Sasuke reluctantly admitted, “I can’t get her to stop.”

Naruto let himself smile again, more genuinely this time. He stepped a bit closer, then held out his arms.

Sasuke eyed them, then shook his head, “No.”

Naruto laughed a little, then gestured with his arms to emphasize his point. “Come on. I insist. I won’t drop her, I swear.”

Sasuke regarded him again, then the boy still tucked safely behind his leg. He took a moment to weigh the options in his head, then steeled his eyes with an even darker look and hissed, “You do anything stupid, and I’ll fucking kill you.”

Naruto faltered a bit but remained with his arms out as he silently cursed in his head. God, he was already getting threatened by the guy, and he hadn’t even asked him to dinner yet. Instead of expressing any concerned, Naruto simply said, “Noted,” and waited for Sasuke to hand the baby over.

After a moment to look at her wet and screaming face, awing at how pretty she was and shamelessly thinking that she obviously took after her father (who probably had a wife, so Naruto should rightfully fuck off), he pressed her to his chest and started rocking back and forth. He rubbed circles into her back and shushed her.

Sasuke watched him carefully as his daughter’s crying became less intense, and fainter as Naruto continued these motions. It only took three minutes, and then she was asleep.

When he handed her back, Sasuke looked her over like he thought she had died. When he realized that Naruto had simply performed some sort of black magic ritual and put her to sleep, he looked up with the closest thing to gratitude Naruto figured was possible on that stoic face.

Naruto spoke first, because Sasuke had been staring for too long and it had gotten a bit awkward. He said, “Well uhm, I’m right there.” He turned and pointed a thumb toward his apartment’s door. “You can always knock if you need anything.”

When Sasuke had simply responded, “Hn,” before walking towards the elevator and disappearing inside, Naruto assumed he’d disregarded the offer completely. He hadn’t expected it to be a thing that would wake him up at _two in the fucking morning_.

* * *

Naruto was dressed in his sleep pants and a throwaway t-shirt when he finally managed his way to the door. As he got closer, he could hear Sarada, a name he hadn’t been given until just a week ago, crying on the other side.

He swung it open and plastered on his best smile, considering the circumstances.

“She. Won’t. Stop,” Sasuke growled, looking fucking beautiful in his black t-shirt and boxers. Sasuke was probably too tired to care about pants, and likely didn’t think anyone would be up to see him since he was only going to the apartment next door. Naruto didn’t have any complaints.

Naruto resisted the urge to eye him, for what it’s worth, and stepped outside to lead them back to Sasuke’s place. No need to wake Boruto with the crying.

When they got inside, Naruto walked over to Sasuke’s couch and sat down without asking. He usually asked, but he was still tired and needed to get this over with so that his sleep-deprived brain didn’t do something stupid.

Sasuke placed Sarada in Naruto’s arms almost immediately, then walked over to the chair beside the couch and plopped heavily into it.

“Come on baby girl,” Naruto said sweetly as he started to rock her. Sasuke slumped like he was seconds from losing his mind. It was quiet after that, save for Sarada’s dissolving cries and Naruto’s mindless cooing noises.

It was usually like this. Sasuke would knock, Naruto would come like a trained dog, they wouldn’t talk much, Sarada would stop crying, and then he’d leave. Three weeks and Naruto had barely even scratched the surface. He knew only a handful of things about Sasuke. He liked rice, worked as an accountant, and was a widower. The last bit only because one day Naruto’d casually wanted to know if Sasuke was single, and the answer was so fucking dark that there was no way for him to pick up the pieces. _Back to square one._

Naruto couldn’t relate. His ex-girlfriend didn’t want kids, and Naruto didn’t like women as much as he’d thought he did five years ago. It was a mutual separation that worked out for the both of them.

When Sarada finally settled, he heard Sasuke let out a long, exhausted sigh that turned into a sort of groan that triggered Naruto in all the wrong (right) ways.

“Thank God,” Sasuke whispered.

Naruto cracked a smile, and asked for the hell of it, “Want to drink?” He didn’t know where it came from. Hell, he wasn’t even sure if Sasuke kept alcohol in his place, not that Sarada was even big enough to get ahold of it. She couldn’t even walk yet. But he’d said it, because Sasuke was the type of sexy that was effortless. And looking at him leaned back on that chair, legs spread, boxers clinging to his legs, shirt rising just above the waistband so that a sliver of skin could tease Naruto to fucking hell… his throat had dried, and the best way to remedy that was with alcohol. That is, if he wasn’t kicked out first.

Sasuke looked at him curiously, eyebrow raised and eyes narrowed; an odd type of perplexed look that only Sasuke could pull off.

“I mean,” Naruto started to say, feeling uncomfortable that Sasuke hadn’t answered yet. “If you’re not about to pass out, that is.” He added after a moment, shaking his head, “It was stupid to ask. I can leave if you want.” Sasuke’s eyes were like lasers peeling through Naruto’s skin. Sometimes it felt like he couldn’t breath under that type of heat.

But then Sasuke did something unexpected. The corner of his lips quirked up a bit and he said, “I have wine.” Naruto could feel his eyes lighting up.

“I’ll put Sarada in her crib,” he said, and carried her over to where the crib was placed in the corner of the living room.

He sat her down softly and covered her with her blanket. By the time he turned back around, Sasuke was setting two wine glasses on the coffee table, along with an expensive looking bottle of wine. Sasuke couldn’t get drunk because of the baby, but there was no harm in tipsy, right?

Naruto eagerly reclaimed his seat, happy that Sasuke had sat beside him instead taking the armchair that he usually sat in when Naruto was in his apartment.

Sasuke uncapped the wine, and Naruto noticed it had already been opened previously. Smart, since a popped cork may wake the baby who Sasuke seemed completely incapable of subduing. He filled the two glasses, then sat the bottle to the side.

Naruto took his and leaned back on the couch to gulp down a bit of the bitter red liquid. Wine wasn’t really his thing, but he would take anything he could get.

Sasuke surprised Naruto again when he spoke first, “Sorry about this.” He waved his hand, indicating the time, or the situation, or whatever else that could be read between the muttered apology.

 _Damn right you should be sorry. But there are more than one ways you could make it up to me_. Naruto quickly tampered his thoughts and replied, “S’no problem. Couldn’t sleep anyway.” That was a lie. He was having a damn good dream and would have pleasantly woken up at 10 a.m. instead of 2.

Sasuke gave him a look like he didn’t believe him, and Naruto laughed in response.

“Okay yeah. I was sleeping pretty good. But I don’t mind helping a damsel in distress,” Naruto said, then seconds later winced at how that might’ve sounded. Sasuke didn’t look like the type to take too kindly to being referred to as a ‘damsel’. 

“Hn,” was all Sasuke had to say to that and Naruto was thankful. He probably assumed Naruto was referring to Sarada and not him.

They fell into an uncomfortable silence after that. Naruto stared into his drink, hoping it would give him a clue of what to talk about. This was his chance, dammit.

After a while, he settled on, “How was your day?” _Brilliant,_ said the sarcastic, much smarter voice in his head.

Sasuke turned to him, having been staring at the silent crib, and said, “It was fine.”

Naruto nodded, as if he wasn’t cursing this man and his inability to say more than five words at a time. But he wouldn’t stop there. “You’re an accountant, right?”

“Hn,” Sasuke hummed. Naruto was quickly learning the noise could mean anything between ‘yes’ and ‘fuck off’. He assumed it was the former.

“Anything exciting at work?” Naruto asked before drinking down a bit more wine.

Sasuke shook his head, “Not really, no.”

“Gee, you really know how to hold a conversation, don’t you?” Naruto couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out his mouth. He almost regretted it, but Sasuke hadn’t taken much offense to them, so he quelled his worries.

“I don’t see the point in small talk,” Sasuke said casually and took a sip of his own wine.

“Don’t you have friends?” Naruto asked, turning slightly on the couch so that he could prop up one leg. The change of position made it so his knee was barely touching Sasuke’s thigh, but neither moved, and Naruto saw that as a good sign.

Sasuke answered easily, “I have a few.”

“Well, how’d you become friends without the small talk?”

Sasuke looked at him closely, and Naruto wished he could just lean in and kiss him.

He didn’t, but _God_ he wanted to.

Another second or so passed before Sasuke answered, “I didn’t have much trouble with you.”

Naruto felt his heart beat a little quicker, just for a second, but long enough that he touched his hand to his chest to make sure he wasn’t having a fucking heart attack. He brushed off his shirt as to not draw attention to the movement.

Sasuke saw them as friends. Jesus, who would’ve guessed?

Naruto cleared his throat and teased, “You say that, but you don’t know anything about me.” Which was true, for all Naruto knew. They’d been in each other’s apartments over a dozen times each, but always for the same reason. In all those times, Naruto hadn’t told Sasuke much about his life, save for his name and his son’s name. Their relationship felt more like a business transaction than anything else.

Sasuke shrugged, “You’re 26. You have a 3-year-old son. You obviously eat more ramen than you should. You’re afraid of spiders, and you’re a mechanic at the shop down the street.”

Naruto chuckled incredulously, shocked mostly by how Sasuke had picked up most of that information, but also sort of turned on that Sasuke was paying that much attention to the little things. “How the hell do you know all of that?” 

Sasuke smirked, “You leave empty ramen containers all over your apartment. I saw your license on your counter once. I pass the body shop on my way to work everyday and I’ve seen you there. And I could hear you screaming from here when you found a spider in your place.”

Naruto let out a full laugh this time, mindful not to be too loud for Sarada’s sake. “So, you’d rather figure me out than just have me tell you?” 

Sasuke shrugged again, the small smirk still on his lips as he finished off his glass of wine.

“Well what about you? I’m no Sherlock Holmes,” Naruto said, and finished his own wine. Sasuke noticed and picked up the bottle to refill their glasses before he responded.

“What do you want to know?” He said as he sat the bottle back where it was.

Naruto drank a bit more. _Liquid courage_ , he was telling himself before he spoke, “How old are you, and where are you from?”

“28 and New York, parents are from Japan.”

“Mmh,” Naruto hummed and nodded. “What do you do for fun?”

“I read and work out when I have free time,” _That’s the fucking truth._ Sasuke didn’t look like he had an ounce of fat on him. All slender and muscle and _God, maybe this was a bad idea._

“Why’d you move to Cali?” Naruto asked next, then nearly finished off his glass with his next big gulp.

Sasuke faltered before he spoke. After a long pause, he answered, “My wi— Sakura. She got a job here. We moved for her. Stayed because my aunt and uncle live here.” his eyes trailed after that. Naruto felt his heart sink a bit. There wasn’t exactly sadness, or at least not the type that he would see on any other person talking about their dead loved one. It was more like emptiness. Like Sasuke’s lifeforce was seeping out of him at just the mention of it.

Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke’s thigh, for once, not as some silly excuse to see how firm it really was, but because he was that kind of person. He liked to comfort people with those types of small, physical gestures. And if Sasuke was going to be his ‘friend’, he’d have to get used to it.

But it did feel oddly intimate, and he wondered if Sasuke might pull out a knife a stab through the appendage. Luckily, he didn’t. He simply looked down at the offered comfort, then back into Naruto’s eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Naruto said, when he was sure Sasuke wasn’t at all offended by being touched so very close to where his privates were nestled in his boxers. Naruto tried not to think about that.

“Don’t be. You weren’t responsible,” Sasuke said and downed the rest of his half-full glass of wine in one go.

Naruto smiled, hand still resting comfortably on Sasuke’s warm thigh, he said, “Well, no. But I’m sorry I brought it up. Let’s uh… let’s talk about something else.” Naruto removed his hand after that, and it felt cold without the heat of Sasuke’s leg. He busied his self with refilling their glasses, though probably shouldn’t have since they were on their third, and they weren’t necessarily taking their time.

“Like what?” Sasuke asked, eyes narrowed, almost playfully, in question. Naruto slowly smiled as he finished topping off Sasuke’s glass and placed the bottle, damn near empty now, back on the table.

“Tell me something you’ve never told anyone else,” Naruto said. 

Sasuke scoffed, “Get real.” And Naruto laughed, breathier than he normally would.

“Come on. We’re getting to know each other, right?” Naruto urged, and Sasuke raised his eyebrow like he was trying to determine where Naruto was going with this. Damn him, and those fierce fucking eyes. They could boil an egg with their intensity.

“Fine,” Sasuke said, then took a long gulp, and sat his glass to the side. “I snuck into my brother’s room once. I was young—”

“Oh, you have a brother?” Naruto cut in enthusiastically, and Sasuke waved his hand dismissively.

He continued as if the information was inconsequential, “I was maybe three. It was late, and I couldn’t sleep. He was sleeping, but he was so still, like he wasn’t breathing. I thought he was dead. So, I jumped on his bed and started crying until he woke up.”

Naruto stared for a moment, then blurted out, “Well that’s the cutest fucking thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Cute?” Sasuke questioned, the smirk on his lips literally driving Naruto insane.

“Uh, cause y’know,” Naruto stopped himself. _Don’t willingly dig your own grave, idiot._ “You never saw someone sleep before?” 

Sasuke shrugged and chuckled, a deep sound that Naruto knew he would hear more often than not when he was alone and rubbing off one too many to the thought this stupidly attractive man. Sasuke picked up his glass and took another long sip, then pointed at Naruto and said, “Your turn.”

Naruto cracked a wide smile at that. “Me? I thought you knew everything about me,” he joked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Shut up.”

Naruto laughed again and said, “Okay, okay.” He thought for a moment, and decided on, “My cousin walked in on me masturbating.”

Sasuke huffed out a laugh. “You and every other moron who doesn’t know how to work a lock.”

Naruto glared playfully, “Are you gonna shame me? Or are you gonna let me finish?”

Sasuke let out another short laugh, then shook his head and motioned for him to continue.

Naruto eyed him suspiciously for a moment, finished his glass of wine, then went on, “My cousin Karin, she can be a real asshole sometimes. And well...it was Thanksgiving,” he sat his glass to the side, and waited for Sasuke to nod before he continued. “My mom likes to host these big parties with the whole family. So, needless to say, there were a _lot_ of people at my house. And Karin, being the adorable older cousin that she is, yelled out ‘Naruto’s masturbating!’”

“Pfff,” Sasuke looked unable to keep himself from laughing then. An almost full laugh, that might’ve been even more contagious had he not been mindful of Sarada sleeping just feet away. “You’re an idiot,” Sasuke decided then and there, and Naruto couldn’t even take offense to it when he was smiling and letting down his guard more than Naruto thought was even possible. Maybe it was the wine.

“You like that, huh?” Naruto said with a sad shake of his head, then laughed at his own unfortunate tale. 

When their laughter dissolved, the temperature in the room steadily began to rise. Naruto wasn’t sure why until he looked into Sasuke’s eyes. They were half-lidded, the only indication he gave that the wine was affecting him more than he put on, and they were staring down at Naruto’s lips.

Naruto licked them, tasting the wine there, and Sasuke’s eyes flickered back up. He could see Sasuke’s skin reddening at his neck and wondered if it was the alcohol or the heat filling the room. He didn’t think to ask. He didn’t really think at all. Naruto’s blood had rushed down to his groin so quickly, he felt a bit lightheaded.

It didn’t help that Sasuke had exhaled softly, mouth parting and making it look like he wanted something so damn close to what Naruto had been practically screaming for since the day he laid eyes on Sasuke.

Shit, he couldn’t stop himself.

“Sasuke…” Naruto said, voice deep and a little distant. And then he moved, because Sasuke hadn’t stopped him, and he damn well could have. He just sat there as Naruto inched closer. It wasn’t until he was a breath away that he saw Sasuke’s eyes widen. And then, it didn’t really matter, because their lips touched and it was fucking incredible.

He immediately licked at Sasuke’s bottom lip, humming softly at the taste before tilting his head and pressing even closer. It only took a second for Sasuke to react, and it wasn’t to push him away and clock him in the jaw, which Naruto had fully anticipated. Instead, Sasuke sucked in a breath and all but pulled Naruto on top of him, in between his legs, on the couch, and _fuuuuck_ , this was amazing.

Sasuke placed his hands on the sides of Naruto’s head, while Naruto wasted no time in allowing his own to trail up the sides of Sasuke’s body. And no, there was absolutely no trace of fat to be found. It was all solid, lean muscle, hard and hot against his body.

Their mouths opened and closed around each other’s. It didn’t take long before it went from languid and slow, to needy and urgent. Naruto could feel himself getting hard as his hands explored what they could of Sasuke’s body, and even more so at the way Sasuke sucked and bit almost violently at his lips.

Naruto’s hands traced down to Sasuke’s hips, and he impatiently pulled them up, using them as leverage for him to thrust his erection against Sasuke’s and thank _God_ Sasuke hadn’t put on pants. It felt like he could really feel him through the fabric. He pressed into Sasuke again, rough and without hesitation, because damn everything to hell if he was going to waste any time. His head was partially fogged from the wine to think better of it anyway.

Sasuke pulled apart, detaching their lips as he started to let out a low, guttural moan. But Sasuke clamped a hand over his mouth before the noise could fully escape, capable enough to know that he should be careful not to make too much noise.

Naruto didn’t stop there. He simply moved on to the expanse of Sasuke’s neck, licking and biting at the skin that was vibrating with the noises Sasuke was desperately trying to suppress. Naruto decided after a few more thrusts that he needed to feel more of this, now.

Naruto used one hand to yank down his sleep pants, thanking his self for the genius of not wearing any layers underneath. He broke away to hiss at the feeling of being exposed to the cool AC as it hit the tender flesh around his cock but didn’t let it throw him off for long. He did the same for Sasuke, happy that the beautiful bastard lifted his hips so that Naruto could get the boxers down in one tug. And then they kissed again, because there was no other way to stop the noises now that they were skin to skin. Naruto was rolling his hips, imagining just how tight Sasuke would be around him if he had fucked him right then and there. It was hot, and sloppy, as both men frantically explored each other’s bodies. 

Naruto couldn’t think of a time where he’d been more turned on. Where one person could make him pounce with this much need and desire. And if the person who he spent the rest of his life becoming undone with was Sasuke, then Naruto would consider himself a very lucky man.

“Mmm Sasuke,” Naruto whimpered when their lips broke apart. “God, I wanna fuck you,” he said next, his head dipping to rest on Sasuke’s chest. He realized he should’ve taken Sasuke’s shirt off. He wanted to see how red he was. Wanted to see what his abs and pecks looked like when he was flushed. He wanted to—

Fuck it.

Naruto pulled away for a second and grabbed at the hem of Sasuke’s shirt. He barely gave Sasuke enough time to lift his arms before he yanked the article off and tossed it somewhere on the ground.

He scooted back, his eyes meeting Sasuke’s dark glassy ones. He relished in the sight of Sasuke’s slightly swollen lips, parted and breathless, and yes, his chest was exactly the shade of red Naruto had imagined it would be.

Naruto leaned forward and tongued his way down to Sasuke’s abdomen.

Sasuke hissed and cursed and writhed at the feeling. Naruto would bet Sasuke had no idea how fucking erotic and beautiful he looked. He wouldn’t tell him, if only because he was so focused on the prized organ twitching as he made his way closer. He didn’t go for it right away, though. He moved around it instead, smirking when he heard the way Sasuke whined impatiently. Instead, he kissed at Sasuke’s inner thigh, while he pulled Sasuke’s boxers down the rest of the way.

He tossed them to the side where he’d dumped the shirt, then bent forward to grasp Sasuke’s cock in a firm grip.

“Shit, Naruto—” Sasuke closed his eyes, then covered his mouth to keep from saying anything else.

Naruto stroked up slowly, then rolled his hand around the head of Sasuke’s cock.

Sasuke’s hips jumped compulsively, urging Naruto to do that again. So, he did. Again, and then again, until his mouth was watering at the thought of what Sasuke tasted like. He bent closer until his mouth was just centimeters away and licked greedily at the cum that started to seep out from the tip.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes closed, a long moan escaping his lips, albeit muffled by the hand he clamped vigorously over his mouth. Naruto licked it again, but then immediately swirled his tongue around the head before plunging it deep into his mouth. The moment he did, he was forced to grip onto Sasuke’s hips as they jerked forward in a subconscious attempt to fuck much deeper into Naruto’s mouth than it could go.

Sasuke sounded out of breath, moaning harshly into his hand while Naruto hollowed his cheeks and practically swallowed him whole. It was incredible. So much better than the times Naruto would imagine doing this very thing. There was always something that didn’t feel quite right. A detail or two, that he had to make up on his own. But this was the real thing. This was Sasuke’s girth in his mouth, Sasuke’s muscles flinching when Naruto sucked on him slow and hard, Sasuke’s mouth making those sweet fucking noises like he hadn’t had a blowjob like this in his life. It was all real, and it was so far beyond his imagination, because what his mind had conjured up was no where near this perfect.

Naruto reached down to stroke himself, moaning around Sasuke’s dick in a way that sent a violent shiver up Sasuke’s body. He could feel the way it shook the cock in his mouth. He knew Sasuke was close, and just from feeling Sasuke eager to force more of himself in, Naruto was getting close too.

He wanted so much more. If he were less of a man, he might have ran for lube and gotten to work loosening Sasuke up. He might have kept Sasuke on his back and slid inside, slow or fast, depending on which one Sasuke begged for. He might have turned Sasuke on his hands and knees so that he could pound into him and stare at his work while he drove rampantly into Sasuke’s ass. He might have lifted Sasuke up and guided him down on his dick, and maybe leaned back and let Sasuke ride him until he couldn’t move his legs anymore.

And Jesus, he was close. Naruto closed his eyes and stroked himself a little faster. He loosened his grip on Sasuke’s hip just a tad to allow him to shove himself a little recklessly into Naruto’s throat. In just a few seconds Sasuke’s body spasmed, and his throat conjured up this noise that would haunt Naruto for the rest of his life. It slammed Naruto into his release, causing him to roll his eyes to the back of his head as he felt the warm liquid spill into his mouth.

Naruto came, hard like a freight train smashing into each individual nerve. He didn’t think there was ever a time he’d came just from blowing another guy. But Sasuke was different. Naruto was sure of that. 

Sasuke let his arm fall lifelessly from his mouth and hang there at the side of the couch as if he didn’t have any energy left. His legs spread just as spaghetti like, and Naruto wished Sasuke could see it, because it was the sexist thing in the world.

Naruto lifted up and readjusted his pants, then sat a little further back, avoiding the wet spot he’d unintentionally created. He sighed and smiled and nearly jumped up to do a little dance because he felt fucking amazing. He looked over at Sasuke to tell him just that, when he was stopped, damn near bludgeoned by the look that came over Sasuke.

He was still lying on his back, one arm and both legs still lifeless, the other arm resting on his stomach, naked and looking up at the ceiling like he wanted it to fall down and crush them where they sat.

“Uhm…” Naruto started, anxiety like nothing he’d felt before wormed its way from his belly to his neck. “You okay?” He said after a moment, just before his throat started to close up. He was mostly sober now, likely from his orgasm, which probably meant Sasuke was too. And then, all of the fears Naruto had pushed to the back of his mind surfaced tenfold.

“Get out,” Sasuke said. His voice, even more so than when he’d threatened to basically murder Naruto when they’d first met, was menacing like a snake. There was no lightness, there was no sarcasm, it was pure, deadpan, hatred…

“Sasuke I…” Naruto trailed off, unable to speak when Sasuke lifted his head to pin him with those eyes glazed over with repulsion, anger, and maybe mixed in underneath it all, confusion.

So, without another word, he left the apartment, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

When Naruto had gotten back to his place, he glanced at the clock and noted that it was a little past four in the morning. Meaning, he’d been at Sasuke’s place for about two hours. And it had come close to being the best fucking two hours of his life before it came crashing and burning down. All of those elated feelings he had after their tryst turning into something ugly in his stomach as his mind unwillingly conjured up the image of Sasuke in that last moment.

Sasuke hated him. And that was a hard enough thing to swallow, because he’d never been hated by anyone. Even Hinata, the mother of his child, couldn’t bring herself to hate Naruto after he knocked her up with a child she didn’t want only to find out that he was gay, and confused, and stupid.

Naruto checked on his toddler, having left him alone much longer than he’d intended, then made his way back to the living room. He groaned as he collapsed on his couch, covering his eyes with his hands in the hopes of erasing everything.

It didn’t work. It only made the image of Sasuke’s harsh eyes even stronger.

He flopped his hands on his stomach then, whining sadly when he couldn’t figure out a way to keep himself from completely losing his mind over this. He couldn’t really afford to anyway. He had a toddler he’d need to wake up in less than three hours to clean, help potty and feed; and a job he needed to call in sick from because there was no way he was working on someone’s car when he couldn’t even get the gears in his mind in check. 

He looked over at his coffee table, seeing that he’d left his phone there the night before, _before everything had gone to shit._ He grabbed it and sent a quick text to his boss, then one to his friend, Kiba; his oldest friend. He knew the shaggy haired asshole was still asleep, but when Kiba woke up and saw the message, Naruto knew his friend would come running.

His text simply read: _911._

* * *

“You dying in here?” Kiba called out after letting himself in with Naruto’s spare key.

Naruto was back on the couch, having woken, fed, bathed, and potty trained Boruto, and had been in the same position staring up at the ceiling, praying for it to swallow him whole when Kiba arrived.

His friend walked over, kneeling first to wrangle a hand through Boruto’s naturally wild hair where he sat fiddling with his toys. “Hey little man? What’s going on with your papa?” Kiba asked, then looked to Naruto. His face scrunched when he saw how big of a mess Naruto was. “Jesus, man, you look like shit.”

“Language,” Naruto said, halfheartedly, referring to the use of it around his impressionable child.

“ _Language_ ,” Boruto repeated in a sing-song voice, then proceeded to slam one toy on top of the other, in the way that only made sense in a toddler’s head and looked like mindless ramming to an adult.

Kiba sighed, stood, and walked over towards the couch. He carelessly shoved Naruto’s legs off so that he had a place to sit, and Naruto hadn’t even bothered to react. “You get any sleep last night?” Kiba asked.

Naruto sucked in a sharp breath, then ran a tired hand over his face before he answered, “No.”

Kiba leaned back, fully observing his friend now as he attempted to come up with a reason for this sudden depression. He asked, “This got anything to do with that neighbor guy you’ve been trying to nail?”

Naruto snorted and chimed, “Language.”

“ _Language_ ,” Boruto repeated again, and then more toy smashing.

Kiba rolled his eyes, “What happened?”

Naruto sighed, finally looking at Kiba with his sad, pitiful eyes. “I screwed up.”

Kiba made a face, “What? Like you came onto him and he gave you the ‘power of Christ compels you’ mantra?” 

Naruto sat up, ignoring that joke in favor of venting a bit of his frustration. “No! That’s the thing! He… we…” he peeked at Boruto, who was humming now as he made his toys dance to the tune. He leaned closer to Kiba, and Kiba subconsciously leaned in as well. Naruto said in a whisper, “I sucked his dick. And he looked like he really wanted me to. I mean, he came in my mouth.”

Kiba’s eyes went wide. He sat back again and blew out a heavy breath. “Okay,” he said with a nod as he accepted that information. “I mean, a little too much info, but okay,” he said again, smiling a little this time. Naruto couldn’t help but chuckle at his friend’s easygoing nature. Kiba asked, “So, what’s the problem?”

Naruto rolled his eyes to the back of his head and collapsed on the couch in what appeared to be his new favorite position. “He kicked me out afterwards. And, Kiba, he gave me this look…” Naruto waved his hands as to emphasize the pure magnitude of it.

“What kind of look?”

“Like, he hated my guts, man. Like… Like he wanted to get up and stab me or something…”

“Ouch,” Kiba winced.

“Yeah. _Ouch_ ,” Naruto said, then covered his eyes with his hands. _See no evil. See no evil._ He helplessly chanted as if that would somehow help getting Sasuke’s haunting expression out of his head.

“Well, maybe he was just scared or something,” Kiba tried to reason, but Naruto shut him down immediately.

“Or maybe he’s not gay and he was just a little drunk and horny and I took advantage of him.” Naruto groaned a little before he continued, “I mean, we were just having a good conversation and—Jesus, he had even started talking about his dead wife, and what do I do? I act like some dumbass college idiot who can’t keep his dick in his pants.”

“ _Language,_ ” Boruto chimed this time, and Naruto couldn’t help but huff out a short laugh, albeit a sad one.

Kiba sprang into action after that. His brotherly affection unable to allow Naruto to continuously think the worst of the situation. He leaned over and peeled Naruto’s hands from his eyes so that he could look into them.

Kiba said with the same amount of earnest he had when Naruto was having panic attacks over the thought of being a father, “Look dummy. I know you probably feel like you’ve screwed up big time. But, hey. You don’t know that. You don’t know what your hot little neighbor was thinking. You panicked and jumped to conclusions, because that’s who you are and I get it.”

“But—”

“But nothing. Look. He probably just freaked out. I mean, he might not’ve known he could get down and dirty with another guy. I know I sure as…” Kiba stopped to keep himself from cursing, then readjusted his wording, “ _heck_ would have freaked out if I got off to another guy. I mean, I been loving tits all my life.” 

Kiba said that last sentence low enough for only Naruto to hear, and the blonde couldn’t help but crack a smile at the juvenile comment. He didn’t say anything as Kiba continued.

“Just calm down. Breathe. And when the time is right and you’ve managed to get your head out of your… _butt_ , then go over there and ask his… _butt_ out on a date, or whatever it is you gays do.”

Naruto laughed a little then. Maybe Kiba was right. Maybe he was overreacting, or overthinking, or doing whatever typical thing he did when things were out of his control. It made sense, and it did make him feel a helluva lot better.

After a while of thinking it through, Naruto finally said, “Okay. You’re probably right.”

“Hel-Heck yeah I’m right! Now, get showered and brush your teeth. You smell like death.” Kiba sat back, properly in his seat on the other side of the couch. Naruto laughed and got up as Kiba went on, “You got anything to eat in here or what?”

Naruto shook his head and retrieved his phone from the table to hand it over to Kiba. “Here, go ahead and order something.”

“Oooo,” Kiba sung out, then got on the floor next to Boruto to show off the device. “Looky here Boruto. Daddy gave me his phone so we can order as much food as we want,” he joked and poked at the toddlers sides to elicit a slew of giggles.

Naruto glared playfully, “You better not,” then left towards his room to shower, change and actually present himself as a respectable human being.

* * *

Kiba called it just as it was nearing 5 p.m. Besides, Naruto had been nodding off for the past hour.

Naruto walked him to the door and opened it for him. They stepped out, and before Kiba could say goodbye, Naruto pulled him into a tight hug. Kiba hugged back, not so fragile to think it would fuck with his masculinity for him to do so.

“Thanks, Kiba,” Naruto said, pulling back to present his trademark grin.

Kiba shook his head and chuckled. He playfully ran his hand through Naruto’s short hair and said in a silly country accent, “Anytime sweet thang.”

Naruto laughed a little, then let go to allow Kiba room to breathe. Kiba was just about to say goodbye when something in his peripheral caught his eye. He turned his head, and Naruto mirrored the movement.

Standing outside his apartment door was Sasuke. He was dressed in jogging gear with Sarada in her stroller. And he was just… staring at the two of them. His eyes held this intense, unreadable look. But Naruto didn’t have time to dissect and decipher it, because a moment later, it was all heat and anger. He looked like he was working out ways to make Naruto burst into flames with his mind.

“Sas—” Naruto started to say, but Sasuke immediately turned away, unlocked his door, and disappeared inside.

Naruto felt all of the dread he’d fought through coming back like a tidal wave. Sasuke really did hate him.

Kiba broke the tension with a long whistle, and said, “Damn. You weren’t kidding. Guy has eyes that could castrate a man just from looking.”

Naruto huffed and looked down, unsure now more than ever. Maybe it was still too fresh. Not even twelve hours ago, he’d been kicked out. But he felt less and less assured by what Kiba had said earlier now that he had just gotten a fresh reminder of just how hateful Sasuke’s eyes looked at him. God, Naruto missed the days where Sasuke just looked at him and Naruto saw nothing but a sexy emotion-stunted bastard. Now it was all rage, and it was so, so, so much worse.

“Well, I guess I’ll go, now that things have gotten exponentially more awkward,” Kiba said, then clasped a firm hand on Naruto’s shoulder. “Don’t give up hope, brother.” And then he left.

* * *

A week passed.

To say that Sasuke avoided him like the plague was an understatement. Naruto hadn’t even heard him come and go, which meant Sasuke was likely coming and going earlier since they used to run into each other on the way back or forth from work. He hadn’t heard Sarada crying either, which was doubly odd since that little girl had a harsh set of vocal cords. He’d even been more conscious to stay close to the entrance at the body shop he worked at, just to see if Sasuke would pass by, since he’d said it was on the way to work. And nothing.

He couldn’t stop thinking about what happened, which wasn’t much of a shock. He’d spent the better half of a month thinking about getting his hands on Sasuke, and then when he does, he somehow screwed it all up. He couldn’t even manage to relieve himself when he got hard thinking about that night, because somewhere mixed in there was a sliver of disgust pulling at the edges of his arousal. It felt like torture!

It wasn’t until the second week post incident rolled around. Naruto was particularly antsy after picking Boruto up from daycare so he said _the hell with it!_ and strolled with his son towards apartment 21 to see if the bastard and his freakishly adorable daughter (that Naruto had already gotten way too attached to) were alive.

Naruto held Boruto’s hand just tightly enough that it wouldn’t be uncomfortable for the toddler, but also enough to give Naruto the silent support his son wasn’t even aware he was giving. He raised his free hand and hesitated as he thought up what he would say.

His mind jumbled up a mixture of apologies and excuses and outright begging pleas of sorrow, when finally, he settled on nothing, because no way in hell was he able to detangle the mountain of it all in his head, and simply knocked.

Naruto didn’t hear anything at first and wondered if he was just standing in front of an empty apartment like a fool. Hell, what if Sasuke had moved out? Naruto wouldn’t blame him.

He lifted his hand to knock again, when it was slowly swung open. But, the person on the other side was definitely not Sasuke.

“Yes?” said an older woman, holding a sleeping Sarada to her chest with one arm while she held the door open with the other. She looked to be somewhere between forty and fifty. Her hair was grey, but her face didn’t look too worse for wear. She held a kind smile while she waited for Naruto to identify himself.

Naruto cleared his throat, hoping he didn’t seem like a complete nutcase. He said, “Hi,” then stopped, because that was as far as his mind had taken him.

The woman tilted her head, looking at him now with less warmth and more concern.

“Uhm, sorry,” Naruto quickly said, hurrying to cover his tracks. “No, I mean. I just… I wasn’t expecting you. Or, is uhm,” _Jesus what the hell was that?!_ Naruto closed his eyes and sighed, frustrated with his tangled tongue. He opened his eyes and finally managed to say, “Is Naruto home?”

“Who?” She asked, and Naruto wanted to bang his face against something.

He laughed, a crazy type of nervous laugh, and shook his head. “No, I’m Naruto. Sorry. I meant, is Sasuke home?”

The woman’s expression softened a bit. She shook her head kindly and said, “No, he left for a run. Are you okay, dear?”

Great. He made a fool of himself for no reason. Naruto sighed and ran his hand over his face, “No… I’m not.” He couldn’t even manage to lie. “Sorry to bother you,” he said, then went to walk to his place.

As he got close, the woman called out to him, “Oh! Yes, _Naruto._ Naruto from apartment 20.” Her voice sung with recognition. It stopped Naruto in his tracks. He turned to look at the older woman and she beckoned him closer with a bend of her wrist.

Naruto kneeled to pick Boruto up, who looked sleepy now, and cradled him on his hip while he walked back over. “Uh, yeah. That’s me,” Naruto said, his voice lilting with a bit of hope.

“Mmm, my nephew goes on and on about you, you know? And who is this little sleeping beauty?” She asked, eyes sparkling when they landed on the bundle nestled snugly in Naruto’s arms.

“This is my son, Boruto. Had a long day at daycare,” he said, still feeling a bit rattled.

“Oh? Well, why don’t you two come in? I’m sure Sasuke wouldn’t mind you waiting for him,” She stepped aside to allow him in, but Naruto quickly shook his head to decline.

“I don’t know if that would be a good idea,” he said, though wouldn’t doubt that his mind was practically dragging him towards the warm apartment that smelled too much like Sasuke.

“Oh, come now. Don’t worry. I’m sure he’ll be very excited that you’ve come,” the woman said, then pulled Naruto in without care to his protests. Naruto stammered, shaking his head even more, though no actual words managed to make it out. The woman completely disregarded his desire to leave and went to lay Sarada in her crib. When she turned around to face Naruto she said, “I’m Uruchi, Sasuke’s aunt. I’m so glad to finally meet you.”

“Finally?” Naruto said, sitting on the couch now that he didn’t think he would get out of this apartment without a worthy fight from this persistent older woman.

“Well yes. I come here just about every day while Sasuke’s at work,” she said as she went around to sit on the couch next to Naruto. “He’s very funny about strangers being around Sarada, so I was shocked when he told me about you.”

Naruto could see that. The first couple weeks when he was helping Sasuke, the guy was like a hawk. He hovered inches away to make sure Naruto was giving enough support to her head, and to make sure Naruto’s grip was firm and secure. It was sort of a relief and a curse when he had allowed Naruto to hold her without the hovering. He’d missed being able to stand that close. Now, if felt like they were miles apart.

Uruchi went on, “Sasuke never thought he could be a father. And trust me, he was never good around kids. Hated them all his life,” she laughed a little. “But when he saw Sarada for the first time, ah, Naruto, you’d never think Sasuke could smile so big before then.”

Naruto felt his lips twitch upward. A warmth blossomed over his chest. He could only imagine how beautiful that would’ve been.

Uruchi continued, “Then when Sakura got in that accident. I was so scared, Naruto, like he might give up. But, I’ll tell you what… That boy worked his ass off. And yeah, he’s not the best with babies,” she laughed and so did Naruto. “But, he does the best he can.”

Naruto smiled and nodded, “Yeah. He seems to love her a lot.”

Uruchi agreed with a nod of her own. “Oh, and he’s sure taken a liking to you too.”

Naruto felt far too much blood pool to his face. He shook his head and tried to play it off, “I don’t know about all that.”

“Pfff, oh yeeah,” Uruchi said with a slow, knowing nod. Naruto briefly wondered just how much this woman knew. “He’s always going on and on. ‘How did a moron like that get so good with babies?’ Stuff like that,” she said, switching her voice to be a dark and brooding imitation of Sasuke’s.

Naruto laughed, shaking his head, “That doesn’t sound too good to me.” But, for some reason, he didn’t feel bad when she’d said those words. Instead, he felt that warmth in his chest again. It was suffocating, but pleasant.

“Oh, trust me, dear. That boy wouldn’t utter a single word about you unless he thought you were worth talking about. Just like his father,” she sighed at the last sentence, and Naruto was eager to know more about Sasuke, and why Uruchi was there and not Sasuke’s mother. He wanted to ask, but keys shifting in the doorknob stopped him in his tracks.

He turned to look over the couch, terribly afraid that Sasuke might walk over and snap his neck when he saw him there. _Son. I love you_. Naruto hugged Boruto tightly against his chest, careful not to rouse him from his sleep.

The door opened, and Sasuke stood, not bothering to spare a glance around the room until he turned and shut it behind him. When he did, he stopped like he’d been paused with a remote. His eyes locked with Naruto’s.

“Oh good, you’re home,” Uruchi said, not at all reading the tension, or maybe just choosing to ignore it. She got up and walked around the couch, grabbing her purse from the counter on her way. She stepped up to Sasuke, and he finally turned his eyes on her as she palmed his face and kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow, honey,” she said, then turned to Naruto and winked. _Oh, great._ She definitely knew more than she had led on.

When the door was closed and Uruchi was gone, Sasuke finally spoke up, his voice drenching with malice, “Get out of my apartment, Naruto.”

Naruto sighed and stood from the couch. He laid Boruto down, who immediately curled into a ball to continue his sleep. He stepped around and moved to stand in front of Sasuke before he said, “I wanted to talk.”

“What the hell do we need to talk about?” Sasuke grumbled. He moved to place his keys on his counter, then turned to glare at Naruto with his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

“Just,” Naruto started with a heavy exhale and ran his hand through his hair in a way to get his thoughts in order. “I wanted to make sure you were okay. I…we didn’t get a chance to talk after what happened. And I didn’t want you to hate me forever. And you were avoiding me, so I started to get worried.”

“Why?” Sasuke snapped.

“Uh… what do you mean, why?” Naruto’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion, and Sasuke sneered at him for it.

“What did you think, Naruto? You want to drink with me and did… _that_ to me, and then you…” Sasuke stopped himself, and huffed through his nose out of frustration.

“Wha—Sasuke, I didn’t do _that_ to you just because. I mean, I guess I was a little tipsy, so I just…” He trailed off. That was apparently the wrong thing to say, because Sasuke glared even harder. Naruto groaned and stomped his foot, feeling ten years younger all of a sudden. “It’s not like I just did it on a whim, okay? I _like_ you Sasuke. And, I don’t know, I guess I started to think you felt the same way,” his voice softened toward the end, and Sasuke looked like he was close to wavering. But, as quickly as his wall faltered, he built it right back up just as fast.

“You _like_ me?” Sasuke said, spitting the words out like it gave him a bad taste in his mouth.

Naruto didn’t allow himself to back down. He straightened his back, looked directly into Sasuke’s eyes, and said, “Yes,” with a firm nod. Probably more than like, really. Love was a bit extreme, but he’d definitely started falling the moment Sasuke put Sarada in his arms for the first time.

Sasuke scoffed, laughing darkly and shaking his head. “You’re unbelievable,” he said, and Naruto gawked. This was starting to make less and less sense. Sasuke wasn’t acting like someone who was having a mental breakdown/panic attack/existential crisis about his sexuality. He had looked more like that after the act itself. Now, it was almost like Sasuke was… jealous. But, Naruto couldn’t pinpoint where the hell that was even coming from.

“What do you mean?” Naruto asked, voice dragging at the absurdity. Clearly, he was losing his mind. He stepped up and grabbed Sasuke by his arms, locking their eyes. Sasuke made a halfhearted attempt to pull away, but even if he’d really wanted to, the conviction in Naruto’s eyes stopped his struggling before it had even really started. “Sasuke,” Naruto said firmly. “I’m confused. I mean, I thought you were mad at me for doing… what I did. But, I mean, is that it, or…?”

“Or what?” Sasuke snarled.

“Or, I don’t know. Something else? Hell, I don’t get it.”

“What’s there to get, moron? If you think I’m going to be some dumbass who sleeps around with you, then you’re fucking delusional.”

“Pfff,” Naruto let go, covering his mouth and laughing at Sasuke’s outburst.

Sasuke snapped, “What the hell’s so funny?”

Naruto shook his head, “I’m sorry,” he said through his laughter. After a moment, he calmed down, if not encouraged by Sasuke’s boiling rage beside him. Naruto said with an even voice, “Sasuke look, I’m telling you right now that that isn’t what that was. And if you’re telling me that you’re not into me, or that you feel like I overstepped, or whatever, then I won’t bother you again.”

Sasuke fidgeted, hesitant to confirm or deny what Naruto was saying.

“Okay,” Naruto said slowly, then stepped up and leaned close to Sasuke’s face as not to miss the slightest detail that might indicate what the hell Sasuke was thinking. Naruto needed to understood what was happening, because if he were to leave and never speak to Sasuke again, it would fucking hurt, but he would do it out of respect for the other man. But, if this was something else, something they could talk through, work out, and maybe in the end, actually attempt something together, then hell if Naruto was going to give up without a fight. He said, when he knew Sasuke wasn’t going to back down or run away, “What the hell is it then?”

Sasuke’s glare softened but was still there. He was starting to look just as confused as Naruto. He opened his mouth, then attempted to say what was on his mind with as much dignity as he could. “You…left and,” Sasuke stopped himself, breaking eye contact because for once Naruto’s eyes were beating out the intensity in his own. “I was going back to your place, to talk to you because, yeah…” he looked back up, gaining a bit of confidence. “I was… uncomfortable… with some things and needed to work them out. And I may have overreacted.” Sasuke paused, thinking over his words carefully before he continued, “So I went for a walk with Sarada, cleared my head, and then I was about to go to your place…” He trailed off, looking pissed again, and Naruto just wasn’t able to put two and two together here.

Naruto’s face scrunched in thought. He took a few steps back and he tried to recall what had happened then but could only really remember the way Sasuke’s eyes burned a hole right through him. “So, why didn’t you come over?” Naruto finally asked, giving up on trying to figure it out for himself.

Sasuke huffed, rolling his eyes before he finally said, “Because you forced me to confront something I didn’t even know existed, and then you just turned around and did the same thing with someone else.”

Naruto blinked, “I what?”

“That… _guy_ , whoever he was, you were hugging,” Sasuke growled, because in his mind, there was no way Naruto could be that dense.

But in Naruto’s mind, he could only think of one thing, “Ew! What?” He said, much too loudly, and panicked when he heard Sarada rousing in her crib. The two froze, prepared for her to start bursting into tears. They sighed when she seemed to go back to sleep right away.

Sasuke snapped his head back to Naruto. His glared was wiped off and replaced with something between confusion and mortification.

“You thought I slept with _Kiba_?” Naruto whispered harshly, walking on eggshells after his close call.

“What do you mean?” Sasuke said, squirming with obvious discomfort.

Naruto started to laugh, and he covered his mouth tightly because he couldn’t hold himself back. He shook his head, and even doubled over while Sasuke watched with a look of pure horror.

He held out a hand to Sasuke, as if telling him to _hold the fucking phone_. “ _You_ thought I slept with _Kiba_?” he whispered loudly again, this time mingled with an uncontrollable amount of giggles.

Sasuke was turning red, and glaring again, because now he was just being laughed at.

“I’m sorry,” Naruto said, out of breath. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t laugh.” He straightened and wiped the forming tears from his eyes. “Jesus Christ. No,” he finally said, mostly sobered up now. “I did not sleep with Kiba. I mean, he’s handsome and all that, but he’s like a brother to me.”

Sasuke didn’t respond. He couldn’t. He was looking down with darting eyes, as if trying to collect the pieces of his shattered pride.

Naruto looked at him, and when he did, he blew caution to the wind.

He stepped up, tilted Sasuke face up an inch, and leaned down to give him a long, breathtaking kiss.

Sasuke allowed it for a second, then quickly pushed Naruto away with a halfhearted glare, “What are you doing?”

Naruto smiled and wrapped his arms around Sasuke’s waist, happy that they weren’t immediately ripped away. He shrugged, “I don’t know. Think it’s kinda cute that you were so jealous, is all.”

Sasuke’s face turned a bright red. He immediately smacked Naruto’s forehead.

“Ow, Jesus,” Naruto whined, because damn Sasuke hit hard.

“Don’t be an idiot,” Sasuke said, not at all sorry that Naruto was hissing in pain and discomfort.

Even so, Naruto managed a smile before he took Sasuke by surprise with another kiss. This one was longer, and sultrier than the first. Naruto pulled away this time and moved a hand to push the hair out of Sasuke’s face.

“How about we start over?” Naruto suggested.

Sasuke didn’t seem too opposed when he raised his eyebrow and asked, “How so?”

“Well what if your sweet aunt watched the kids Friday night, while I take you out somewhere?”

Sasuke scoffed, “I’m not some girl, idiot.”

“Oh? So, then should we just head to your room now?” Naruto wiggled his eyebrows. Sasuke lifted his hand to smack him again, but Naruto quickly caught it. He pulled it over to his lips and kissed Sasuke’s palm, completely taken by the way Sasuke flushed when he did it. Fuck, he was going to cherish this man, for as long as he could.

Sasuke’s eyes softened, only the slightest bit, as he said, “I’m picking the place.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay~ Happy ending!!! I rarely do those lol. I'm excited to see what y'all think about this one :>


End file.
